vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxi
|-|Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur V= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= Summary Maxi is a major character in the Soulcalibur franchise and serves as one of the 3 main protagonists of the original Soulcalibur. He is a pirate whose crew was attacked in slaughtered by the Golem Astaroth. As a result, he decided to travel with Kilik who he befriended in order to avenge his crew. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-C Name: Maxi, "The Dandy Of The South Seas", "Dandy of the Seas" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Male Age: 24-45 | 24 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Original Timeline=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nunchaku Mastery, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Trained to be able to resist the mental effects of the shard of Soul Edge in his body) |-|New Timeline=All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can wield Roc with no negative effects) |-|Optional Equipment OT=Passive Durability Amplification with Tetsuryu, Passive Attack and Durability Amplification with Huosen, Passive Attack Amplification with Chained Kozuka, Electricity Manipulation with Raimei, Regeneration (Low), heals every time he damages the opponent and Passive Attack Amplification (His Attack Potency is constantly rising) with Vajra. |-|Optional Equipment NT=Sound Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with Roc (The bird-like noise emitted from when this weapon is swung attacks the mind of those who here it) All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Sound Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with Roc (The bird-like noise emitted from when this weapon is swung attacks the mind of those who hear it), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can wield Roc with no negative effects) Attack Potency: City level+ (Fought and defeated Astaroth. Was able to subdue Berserk Kilik) | Large Town level+ (Defeated Astaroth who could go toe to toe with Ivy Valentine) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other characters) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Fatibal, Soryuju (Nunchaku) Intelligence: Maxi is a highly skilled combatant who likes to overwhelm opponents with high speed and powerful blows at close range. Weaknesses: Slightly overconfident. He loses health each time he attacks with Vajra. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rising Dragon of the Zodiac:' Maxi hits the opponent with a barrage nunchaku blows and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. Maxi then leaps in the air and cries out "Rising Dragon of the Zodiac!" and delivers a kick to the opponent's neck or ribs. *'Rampaging Dragon:' Maxi punches his opponent twice, and finishes them with an elbow strike. Key: Original Timeline | New Timeline Note: Many of Maxi's abilities come from the various weapons he can equip. As a result in a battle, the creator should specify what weapon(s) he is allowed to have. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pirates Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7